


His Twin

by triviatrinity



Category: Tower of God
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviatrinity/pseuds/triviatrinity
Summary: If Bam had a twin, and all she wanted was revengetw/ mentions of blood and killing
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	His Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very short work. I wrote this at night with random thoughts I had lol

He gasped. This was way out of his league of expertise. No matter how hard you’ve possibly ‘trained’ for times like this, it just never works. He failed, every single time. Even though he had tried to dig around, ask some people that may know a way to defeat what’s in front of him right now, he still doesn’t get it.

He sighed, kneeling on the harsh, soiled land. It was dirty, yes. But he was no match for his opponent. A vivid grimace was shown on her face. She chuckled, putting back her weapon on her inventory, then watched her enemy scowled. He looked outraged. As he should be, she thought.

She pulled out another weapon, residing on her inventory. Cling! She pulled out the Luminous June, former owner was Alphid Zahard, but it was given to her because of some special reasons. Reasons that, herself doesn’t even know. One day a man came to her lodging and forced her to take care of such weapon. She was just an ordinary A-Rank Regular back then, but having the weapon with her, does change a lot of things. 

She wiped out an entire team once, just because she ‘accidentally’ ignited it. We all know these things don’t just ignite accidentally, but she refused to accept the real reasons why it ignited on her command. She smirked with satisfaction. A boy, the heir of one of the 10 great families, now cowers beneath her. She slashed the weapon a few times, then brought it close to the boy’s neck. “Ready to die?” 

The blue haired boy wont answer. It wasn’t clear wether he was in pain, or just figuring things out, try to swindle his way through this tight situation. He was caught off guard. He never knew an ordinary looking girl like her would have the Luminous June. Moreover, using it to kill him. 

He needed time, to think. Classic Khun, always with his over the top strategies. His eyes wondered, then met hers. Golden colored eyes, just like his good friend’s. But Bam’s eyes had that soft aura to it. This girl’s looked lost, but also bloodthirsty. Her eyes gave chills down his spine. She looked so much like Bam, yet so different at the same time. 

“What are you looking at, stupid?” She said, her eyes were glaring at him. Piercing through his lens, making him feel something he’s never felt in years. It was helplessness. He was afraid to admit it. But now, he will. He’s afraid, for the first time in years. Years of fighting beside Bam, they’ve won every single time. Although, there were times when they both thought that it would end right there, but every single time they’ve miraculously escaped. He was never afraid, not when his best buddy is with him, not when he had someone to trust. 

But now, he felt things were going down in a different direction. Yes, things are going south. 

“You know, it feels good to finally kill someone actually worth fighting with,” She smiled, in an insane manner. “I had a good time with you, Aguero Agnes,” 

She giggled. Her hand started pressing into his flesh. Little by litte. No, she didn’t want to make this quick. She wanted it to be as painful as possible. Knowing the person in front her was responsible for multiple murders that greatly affected her. It was nice knowing the criminal that she loathed was finally going to get revenge.  
Khun hissed in pain. It hurts, in a bad way. To make it worse, he was scared. He had things he thought he feared more than death, but he was wrong. 

The sword was almost on it’s way to slice his trachea when suddenly, she stopped. Her gaze fell onto another person, running towards her and her almost victim.   
She gasped, in relief and fear. She feared, that the black haired boy running towards them will kill her. But she felt relieved, in a way. Because it was the first time she saw her only relative in the tower. Her twin brother. 

“Khun!” He screamed. “What did you do to him?” He looked very much distressed. Especially after seeing Khun actually lost in a fight, to someone. It was, ofcourse Bam on his way to save his best friend. A tingle of light started to appear on Khun’s eyes. He had hope. 

The girl withdrew her weapon and said, “I was the older twin by the way,” 

With that, she ran away. 

Bam finally reached Khun a few seconds after. Khun wasn’t badly hurt. His wound on his neck wasn’t that deep. The girl did had an intent to kill, but seeing Bam running towards them changed her mind. 

Khun caressed the side of his neck lightly. He felt something runny stuck onto his fingers. When he saw what it was, well it was blood, as expected.

“Are you hurt?” Bam asked with a soft voice. “Well, what do you think?” Khun answered coldly, “A girl almost killed me,” 

“That’s-“ Bam fell silent, he felt guilt building up on his chest. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here any sooner,” He said. 

Khun rolled his eyes. “Ugh, it’s fine alright? Just don’t let me die before I see you take over the tower,” He said nonchalantly. “By the way,” He looked at Bam, dead serious in his eyes. “I think I’ve just met your twin sister,”


End file.
